Juego de resistencia
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Arthur se aburre que Alfred no intente algún juego más sensual para el sexo. Éste decide hacer algo, pero cuando el inglés está atado a una silla deja de pensar que es una buena idea –Esta no es precisamente mi definición de sensualidad, Alfred – USxUK


Segundo fic shalalalalaaaa! Fredo Godofredo! :D

**Pareja:** Estados UnidosxInglaterra.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
><strong>WARNING:<strong> Lime, YAOI, si esto no te agrada, evita leerlo.

_Para poder tener resistencia en tu cuerpo tienes que mantenerlo equilibrado, Ernesto Sabato._

La resistencia que debía de tener supuestamente tenía que residir en su cabeza, se controla con tiempo, dedicación personal o bien tal vez inculcado pero no quería resistir aquel juego.

–¿Cómo mierda me pides resistencia para esto grandísimo animal? –

El americano lo miraba con perspicacia observando cada movimiento acompañado del sonido de la silla chocar contra el piso al balancearse por el inquieto cuerpo que residía en ella. Todito amarrado, la piernas sujetadas en las patas y las manos a los costados.

–Tú dijiste, no yo terroncito – se burlo de forma casi maliciosa América.

El británico arqueó las cejas hacía arriba con preocupación al paso que apretaba sus labios y removía inquieta sus sujetadas muñecas con angustia.

–¿Qué dije? "¿Oh please Alfred, amárrame a una silla?" –

–No baby– infló sus mejillas – Afirmaste que yo, el hero era muy aburrido en la relación y nunca disponía a jugar juegos más "sensuales"

–Esta no es precisamente mi definición de sensualidad, Alfred –. Una sonrisa media y nerviosa apareció en su rostro. Él sólo pensar que estaba allí amarrado como un imbécil le enojaba bastante pero no dejaba de ser interesante.

–Pasando de eso, mi juego consiste en esto mi querido Iggy –señaló lleno de estrellitas y felicidad casi callejera una pizarra blanca al fondo de esa pequeña habitación.

1. Amarrar a tu compañero.  
>2. Hacerle de todo mientras no se toque su intimidad.<br>3. Dura 4 minutos, si se supera el tiempo y el amarrado no reacciona pierde el contrario.  
>4. El que está amarrado pierde si se excita, evidente.<p>

–Estoy en desacuerdo con la que dice "amarra a tu compañero", en realidad con todas. Desátame y haré como si esto no pasó…–

Alfred rió y se acercó a los labios del inglés besándolo, éste movió la cabeza de un lado para otro, no quería sentir sus labios en aquel instante, sólo quería quejarse y quejarse. Esa no era la manera que él veía para una relación más interesante.  
>El movimiento del mayor no cesaba y Alfred tuvo que tomarle de la nuca y barbilla para que desistiera un poco, mordió sus labios y acaricio con sutileza su cuello, el temblor en el inglés fue evidente ante el delicado gemido que salio de sus suaves y deliciosos labios.<p>

–Capuchino. Eso estuviste tomando Arthur –carcajeó separándose un poco para volver a juntar la comisura de sus labios con los del mayor.

Café, crema y leche junto a Inglaterra. Nada mejor, nada más recreativo para sus pupilas gustativas. Arthur iba cediendo pero sus muñecas aún forcejeaban contra la silla. Se miraron, Alfred a Arthur y viceversa. La ropa del británico fue cayendo de apoco, ese inservible abrigo que dejaba tanto para la imaginación, luego, en un camino de mordidas deslizó su corbata a través de su cuello.  
>El inglés, aún en esos momentos forcejeaba pero movía su lengua sutilmente al sentir como invadían su cavidad y su camisa era abierta botón por botón. Cerró los ojos mientras comenzaba a respirar agitado y a colorarse especialmente en la zona de las mejillas y en sus orejas.<p>

–Vas a caer… –

–E-Estúpido… –

–I love you… –

–Gordo –

–Bajo de peso con esto de todas maneras ¡jejejeje *! –

–Suéltame de una vez –

–Llevas 1:50 ¿te rindes? aunque sabes que le toca al perdedor~ –.

El británico se relamió los labios mientras su arrogancia británica regresaba a su amarrado cuerpo.

–Continua. Amor –dijo palpando el sarcasmo en sus palabras mientras apretaba la madera y enderezaba su columna pegándola al respaldo de la silla.

El chico no perdió su preciado tiempo y devoraba a besos la piel ya desnuda de su pecho, acariciando sus brazos y presionando con más fuerza aquellos lugares en que quizá sólo él sabía que el inglés era extremadamente sensible. El anglo se coloraba mientras arqueaba su cuerpo y abría la boca con sensualidad, Alfred ni siquiera trató de evitar el placer que le producía verlo de esa manera.  
>Sus labios, en una siniestra risilla infantil se posaron sobre sus dos botones rozados. El mayor profanó mil veces a la supuesta madre del americano, tiró blasfemias, insultó de todas las maneras habidas y por haber al americano alegando que aquello era trampa.<br>Cerró las piernas, gimió y se retorció más en la silla. Ya no podía resistirse a eso, junto las piernas presintiendo su final, allí estaba su intimidad levantándose poco a poco hasta chocar contra sus pantalones.  
>Arthur cerró más las piernas mientras se mordía los labios y no podía estar más rojo. Ese chico había ganado, sólo duro 3 minutos pero Alfred lo seguía tocando, bajando por sus caderas sin tocar por debajo de sus pantalones, sólo llegando al borde mientras daba sutiles besitos en sus tetillas que estremecían su cuerpo en esa siniestra silla.<p>

–Ma-Maldita sea…Alfred. Ga-naste, sólo hazlo y ya– desvío su rostro enojado.

–¿El qué? –

–El amor…–

–¿Me dejas? –

–What do you mean? –

–No puedo hacerlo si no me concientes al acto. Así es nuestra relación Inglaterra. Nunca lo haré, siendo un hero, siendo tu hero sin consentimiento –.

–Alfred…– se coloró, definitivamente ese era el estadounidense que amaba.

–¿Merecería ser tu amante así? –

Arthur sorprendido soltó una leve carcajada, amaba tanto a ese estúpido niño, aún en aquellos momentos era el mismo.

–¿Entonces, me dejas hacerlo Arthur? –

–Sí, y date prisa –.

–Aajaja sólo para ti será lento~ –rió con maldad aparente.

Su rostro se volteó colorado hacía otra parte pero un fugas beso lo volvió a meter al juego, después de todo con Alfred ese juego si tomaba sentido ya que le amaba. Lo malo es que si pensaba bien aquel inglés, aún estaba amarrado ¿porqué seguía amarrado maldición?

Regla 0: Los dos contrincantes tienen que amarse, sino, el juego queda anulado.

**N.A:** Espero que les haya gustado compañeras amantes del USxUK jejejeje ^^U y claro, especiales gracias a Natali y a Solitudely por ayudarme, revisármelo y juzgar lo malo :3


End file.
